


Only Human

by Mhoram



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Arousal, Erections, F/M, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Nudity, Smut, handjobs, shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine is human again after being a vampire for so long, Damon orders Matt and Jeremy to protect her from Silas. Throughout the long road trip, Matt finds himself attracted to Katherine. Jeremy soon finds that he can't hide his attraction either. Will they make it or will Silas catch them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Katherine stared out of the car window bored, Matt was at the wheel and Jeremy in the backseat. She wasn't feeling well, her head was hurting and they had her tied up so she couldn't move. She turned towards Matt "I don't feel well." Matt sighed, and kept his eyes focused on the road, it wasn't easy being one of the few humans left in Mystic Falls. Damon had told him to keep Katherine safe, because Silas was hunting her; he also had people looking out for her which made it slightly more difficult. 

He was glad that Jeremy decided to tag along; he couldn't stand being in the car alone with her. His nostrils twitched at a bad smell, he glanced over at her. "When was the last time you showered, you reek." He heard Jeremy's laugh in the backseat.

Katherine glared at him, "When you're a human, it's a bit hard to get things or to compel people to do things for you." 

Matt grinned "Still shouldn't stop you from washing once in a while." Katherine turned away from him in disgust. Matt couldn't help but check her out; she was attractive, despite being a little dirty. She was the spitting image of Elena, the girl who left him for Stefan Salvatore. He made an effort not to stare at her; it was all he could do from getting turned on. He started sweating as she whispered in his ear, "I have to pee." He almost jizzed his pants, even her voice got him going. 

He frowned "Fine, I'll pull over here." He stopped at the nearby gas station. He got out the car and watched as Jeremy untied her, "Make it quick" he said and he pointed to the bathroom.

She turned to Jeremy again. "My throat is really scratchy and my head hurts right here." She pointed to her head, "When I cough it's green." she stuck out her tongue. "Can you please get me stuff for that?" 

Jeremy shook his head; she turned to Matt "Please!"

Matt smiled a bit "Okay" he went off into the store, while Jeremy sat back in the car. He went into the store and bought some Aleve at the counter. He went back to the car and then he stood outside the bathroom to wait for Katherine to come out. She opened the door and steeped out slowly, he lead her by the hand. "Come on let's go." he pushed her into the car and then got into the drivers seat and drove off. He looked ahead and attempted to focus on driving. Suddenly he felt hard again, he felt Katherine's hand on his erection. He moaned as she tugged and pulled. "Hey, stop it, unless you want us to die." he said.

He turned to Katherine, she smiled at him. 

"What I'm just having a little fun." She continued to pull on his erection. He felt himself on the brink, he gripped the steering wheel and tilted his head back. Then she stopped and he turned to her, trying not to look visibly upset, he looked back at the road. 


	2. Just One Kiss

Matt pulled up to a nearby motel, he was tired, especially of Katherine. He got out of his truck and made his way to the motel. He was hyper aware of the fact that Katherine was behind with Jeremy in tow. He would avoid her as much as possible. He paid for the room and made his way towards the door. He opened the door, he saw tow beds. He sighed, one of them would have to share with Katherine. 

She pushed past him and went into the bathroom. Jeremy went to the bed closest and went to sleep right away fully clothed. He glanced over to the bathroom, to find that Katherine had left the door open. Matt turned away as he heard the water run, he stole a glance and saw Kathrine step into the shower. She drew the curtain around herself. Matt sat down on the edge of the bed. He could hardly keep his erection in check. Why did she have this much of an effect on him. 

_Because she looks like Elena_

He heard Kathrine call out to him. "Could you fetch me a towel?" Matt trembled, he covered his eyes as he entered the Bathroom. He looked for a towel but he couldn't find one.

"I can't find a towel." he said, he heard the curtain being drawn back. 

"Really? That's too bad." he braced himself and saw Katherine standing in front of him, she was soaking wet and dripping.

He felt himself getting harder, he made an effort to cover his bulge from her. She faced him, and put a finger to his lips. "You don't have to hide, how you feel around me." She planted a kiss on his lips. He groaned as she rubbed up against him. He ran his fingers through her damp hair. He cradled her breasts in his hands. He moved to her neck and pinned her to the wall. 

She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him passionately. He moaned as she gripped him. She stroked him which made him groan even more. He was breathing hard against her mouth, he was urging her to continue. She smiled and stroked him faster. He felt himself on the edge of oblivion. She placed her lips under his ear and ran her tongue across his skin. 

He came fast in his pants, he watched as a dark stain grew on his pants.He got up slowly and made his way back to his bed and collapsed utterly exhausted.


	3. Things Change

Jeremy woke up in the motel room, still a little tired. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He caught Matt and Katherine in bed together. He smirked as the thought came into his mind.They were both still asleep, he figured he might let them sleep a little more. He got out of bed and on his way to the door, he looked back at Katherine. She was lying down with her lips partially open. She looked so vulnerable; his heart was hammering against his chest as he drew closer and closer to her. He brushed a stray hair off her face. 

He stroked her face lightly so as not to wake her.He was amazed at how peaceful she looked despite all that had happened to her, especially within the last three months. He had long since gotten over the fact that she had feed him to Silas; she had gotten what was coming to her in the end. It was what had happened recently is the thing he had a problem with. She had crashed the car, leaving him injured and bleeding out on the road. She had left him for dead, and now he was the one protecting her. He sighed and decided that some fresh air might do him some good. It was far too early for anyone to be out. It was still dark outside. 

Jeremy went back inside and moved over to his bed, only to find Katherine laying there. He raised an eyebrow. 

"What are you doing on my bed?" She smiled at him seductively. 

"Why is it your bed, Can't it be our bed?" she winked at him and licked her lips. Jeremy felt a child go right through his spine, he was horny as hell and it didn't help that Katherine was barely wearing anything. He turned away from her and made his way to the window to see if anyone was outside. Then he closed the curtains, he checked his watch and saw that it was nearly one in the morning.

He lay back down on his bed waiting for sleep to come, but it didn't. He stared intensely at the ceiling thinking of Elena. He wondered how she was doing in college and if he would ever see her again. He turned over on his side to find Katherine staring at him from the opposite bed. His stomach did several back flips and he was thankful that it was still dark out or else she would see him hard. She didn't say anything but she stared right back at him. He stared back unwilling to back down. She wasn't a vampire anymore, he gazed over at her and saw that she was fragile and much less than she was. She was a shadow of her former self. He felt his eyes getting heavy; he fell on his back and looked up at the ceiling again.

When he awoke again, the room was brighter than it had been previously. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, he was still tired. He saw that Matt was no longer asleep but wide awake. "Come on, Jer we've got to back on the road, get your ass up."

Jeremy grinned and slowly got up from the bed; he looked around and saw no sign of Katherine. He peaked out the window and saw that she was sitting in the backseat looking disgruntled. Her hands here bound and she was staring off into space. Jeremy sighed and made his way to the passenger seat. He waited for Matt to get into the driver's seat, and then they drove off, He stared at Katherine from the front mirror. Just looking at her made him hard as a rock, he sighed. It was going to be a long trip. 

  


End file.
